cofdneolithicfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf Creation
Werewolf Character Creation Werewolves are created with the rules as given in Werewolf: the Foresaken 2e, as altered in the Sundered World chapter of Dark Eras and as listed below. Tribe and Renown All Werewolves are ghost wolves in this era. Instead, they gain 2 dots of Renown of the player's choice, in addition to their Auspice Renown, though this cannot raise any single Renown above 2. Experiences spent at creation can bring Renown up to 3, however. '''Advanced: '''Advanced characters receive two additional dots of Renown (5 total). They can bring Renown up to 3 with these dots, and up to 4 if Experiences are spent to do so. '''Banned:''' Renown at 5 at creation Harmony Remember, Neolithic Uratha have a Harmony of 5, unless they've somehow never been in the Border Marches, in which case they start at 7 as normal. Gifts Characters may pick a single additional Shadow gift that counts as affinity for them for the sake of Experience costs, in addition to those granted by their Auspice. They otherwise gain a single facet of their Moon Gift, a single Facet of two different Shadow Gifts, and either an additional dot of their Moon facet or a facet of a Wolf Gift, depending on if their Auspice Renown is high enough. As usual, you need at least one dot of the appropriate Renown to choose a related facet. '''Advanced: '''Advanced characters receive three additional facets of any Gift they're capable of learning, which may be the first facet of a new Gift as normal, and doesn't need to be affinity. '''Banned: '''Renown at 5 dots at creation. Merits As with all other character types, you may only choose merits appropriate to the setting, accounting for lack of Tribes as well as the time period. Any exceptions to this are listed below: * Embodiment of the First Born can be chosen, instead applying to a Pangean, rather than a firstborn specifically. Obviously, this ignores the prerequisite of not being a ghost wolf. Rites The symbols for rites are very different in the Neolithic era. Any rites that can still reasonably take effect in the Neolithic can have 'inappropriate' symbols replaced with something similar; chains with rope, for instance. Note any such changes on your sheet with the Rite's description. Fetishes As with any other item, they can be started with by taking a merit equal to their rating. Custom fetishes will be listed [[Custom fetishes|here]], and must be pre-approved. Talens similarly cost the same as their rating, and if you have the merit, you either gain the merit dots back as Experience when it's used, or you may 'refresh' the Talen once a week. However, Fetishes and Talens that solely give Influences don't need preapproval: For those with not too specific but not too vague Influences (storms, stone, trees), the Fetish/Talen rating equals the Influence rating granted. For those that are very specific (copper, pine trees), the rating is one less than the Influence granted. Very vague or powerful Influences (violence, fate) have a rating two higher than the Influence granted. This may be adjusted up or down by an ST during creation or approval. '''Restricted: '''Fetishes granting Influences of 4-5 dots at creation. Experience Costs